invention relates to multilayer panel boards for mounting electronic components.
Typical multilayer panel boards have sandwiches of conductive and insulative layers, including at least one conductive layer carrying a voltage and at least one grounded conductive layer. The leads of electronic components are inserted into the sockets of wire-wrap terminals mounted in the board. Posts on the other ends of the terminals are used for wrapping wire to make connections.
Leary et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,172, assigned to the same assignee as this application, and incorporated herein by reference, shows a panel board having four conductive layers Two of the layers carry a first potential (e.g., +5 volts called Vcc) and the other two layers (interleaved with the first two) carry a second potential (e.g., 0 volts, or ground). One of the +5 volt layers is exposed on one surface of the board, and one of the grounded layers is exposed on the opposite board surface. Appropriate pins of transistor-transistor logic (TTL) components mounted on the board then can be easily connected either to ground or to +5 volts as needed.
Emitter-coupled logic (ECL) components typically require three potentials: 0 volts (V.sub.cc), -2 volts (V.sup.tt), and -5 volts (V.sup.ee).
It is known to mount both TTL and ECL components on a single dedicated circuit board.